My MAXIMUM Rebellion
by TheUltimateBookNerd
Summary: Recently a bunch of great stories were deleted by . Why you ask? BECAUSE THEY WERE IN CHAT FORM! Ever heard of Flock Chat by mnmdancin12? The one with over 500 reviews and 98 chapters? Fanfiction deleted it. They deleted mine too. And I'm sick of it. Any of you that are too... this is your place to rebel. More explained inside.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey my padiwans. As you may know recently a large amount of great stories were deleted by fanfiction. Including mine. Why you ask? Because they were in stupid script form! One great story I would like to mention that was deleted is "Flock Chat" by mnmdancin12. She had over 500 reviews! She was only 3 chapters I believe away from 100 chapters! Then someone reported her for using script format. Another story is mine. "Maximum Ride: Truth Or Dare? You Decide" I had over 100 reviews. I had chapters with over 10000 words in them. And I don't have microsoft so I can't save these files. I write them straight on here. Now that Fanfiction deleted it all my work is gone. Down the drain. I was gonna sulk like a district 11 tribute picked for the Hunger Games but, that's not my style. I'm gonna Katniss it. And have a MAXIMUM Rebellion. Take that Fanfiction!

Iggy: When she was sulking, I was happy! Because my kidnapper was sad! She noticed this...

Me: *grins* I made him eat birdseed and threatened to kidnap Gozen again. (A/N Those of you who read my other story that was deleted "Stacy Or Fang? Which Is Iggy's True Love?" will understand this.)

Iggy: ANYTHING BUT GOZEN!

Me: Let me explain stuff for my Maximum Rebellion. Ig you have to help.

Iggy: Please no!

Me: *shoves a poptart into his mouth* Yes.

Iggy: *puffs up* Grr fine.

Me: Oh and about the poptart, recently we found out Iggy has an extreme allergy to poptarts! Isn't that wonderful?!

Iggy: *grumbles* I'll fill your pillow with Herobrine Chickens.

Me: You wouldn't.

Iggy: Try me.

Me: Do you want a rusty spork to the eye?

Iggy: ...no.

Me: Yeah we're off track, back to the rebellion!

Iggy: First we will disobey the no script form rule. Although that's kind of obvi.

Me: Since when do you talk like that?

Iggy: Since the teacher made me like tots sit with those tots preppy girls in like math. Duh!

Me: Oh yeah. Our math teacher made a new seating chart. *cries* Well anyway the second rule is we will be allowing you reviewers to interact with this story.

Iggy: Thus disobeying the "No Interacting Rule"

Me: We don't really know how yet but you all can review telling us how you want to interact! Perfect! This will also hold contests, polls, previews, and authors notes! Which is disobeying the rule- well you get the point.

Iggy: is what I am.

Me: How can you be bored?! ITS THE REBELLION!

Iggy: *yawns* I've rebelled more than a million times already.

Leo: *appears* But are you supreme commander of the Argo II? I am!

Me: LEO! *hugs Leo* YOU'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE LOST HERO SERIES! YOU ARE AMAZING!

Iggy: *glares in Leo's direction* I'm better.

Leo: Can you do this? *lights hand on fire*

Me: Don't you dare burn my house down dude, careful what you do with that hand...

Iggy: What's he doing?

Leo: Can't you see what I'm doing? Doh use your eyes dummy.

Me: *bursts out laughing*

Iggy: NO I CAN'T SEE FOR YOUR INFORMATION SO KEEP YOUR TRAP CLOSED!

Leo: Oh uhhh cool?

Iggy: Just tell me what you did.

Leo: Lit up my hand with fire.

Iggy: Why aren't you screaming in pain then?

Leo: 'Cause its my power. Durduhdur.

Iggy: We will have fun together. *grins*

Me: NO BOMBS! OR FIRE!

Iggy: But-

Me: NO! Le-le I'm afraid I gotta send you home. Otherwise Igs will brainwash you into burning my house down.

Leo: Well ummm, PIKSALIE! *leaves*

Me: How do you know about the Piksalie!? IGGY HOW DOES LEO KNOW ABOUT THE PIKSALIE!?

Iggy: Piksalie has a deep and rich history.

Me: Translation, me and my friend were saying "Cake's a lie." "Cake's not a lie." back and forth then my other friend said "Did you just say Piksalie?" Ihad actually said Cake is a lie. But Piksalie sounds like a Pokemon so I drew it and it became mine.

Iggy: Yeah. Thats it's history.

Me: Back on track, our first contest is whoever reviews the longest message gets to be in the next chapter!

Iggy: And a virtual cookie. (::)

Me: Yup and a virtual cookie. (::) You know you want those.

Iggy: Before Booknerd gets sued... I'd like to say... DISCLAIMER: SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT PIKSALIE!

Me: With that said...

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

erik'sgirlforever: Hiiiiiiiiiii!

Me: Hey my rebels! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! When I saw those reviews, how many of you support me, its amazing. You guy's rule! There were 7 whole reviews! But guess who had the longest one...

erik'sgirlforever: ME!

Iggy: And here's your virtual cookie (::)

erik'sgirlforever: Thanks Agatha!

Iggy: Agatha?

erik'sgirlforever: I was gonna say thanks Ag instead of Ig when I realized Ag is short for Agatha so you are now Agatha.

Me: *cracks up*

Iggy: ...

Me: *laughs harder*

Iggy: ...*twitches*

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Iggy: A-a-Agatha?!

erik'sgirlforever: *backs away slowly* 0.o

Iggy: RrraghhweeegaahaabaamaaaYOGABBAGABBA!

Me: *gasps, shoves bar of soap in Iggy's mouth* WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MISTER!

egf(erik'sgirlforever): All he said was Yo Gabba Gabba...

Me: Do you know what that means?

egf: A little kiddie show?

Me: Nope. My friends and I say Yo Gabba Gabba, Gabba Yo Gabba, etc. etc. as a secret language.

egf: So what'd Iggy say?

Me: You don't wanna know.

Iggy: *mouth still gurgling with soap* Gghhffff.

Me: Keep eating the soap. *grabs poptart* Either that or this.

Iggy: *chews soap quickly* 0.0

egf: CHEESE!

Me: Why cheese?

egf: Because saying PINATA would just be weird.

Me: My Spanish teacher has a pet piñata. She named him Benny.

egf: We were just talking about cheese.

Iggy: I FINISHED MY SOAP!

Me: Good boy. *pats Ig's head*

Iggy: Our Art teacher didn't think I was a good boy. *pouts*

Me: That's because you weren't a good boy.

Iggy: WAS TOO!

Me: *grabs squirt bottle, squirts Iggy* No. NO! Bad Iggy. Bad boy.

Iggy: *hisses*

egf: Kukaw!

Me: *gasps* How do you know the speech of sandwich!?

egf: ...kukaw roopaw roopaw sandwich noises kukaw.

Me: *nods knowingly* Roopaw.

Iggy: Didn't you have some serious topics you wanted to discuss?

Me: Yes.

Iggy: So do that.

Me: Why?

Iggy: You wanted to talk about it.

Me: Uggh I don't feel sensible enough. I've gone crazy... be back soon.

Iggy: You stole that from another site.

Me: Maybe...

Iggy: Whatever...

egf: Agatha... what are you doing?

Iggy: Building a- CONVERSATION! I am building a uhh conversation with you!

egf: Oh yeah? So let me ask you a question. How do you feel about bombs?

Iggy: You should know tha- *interrupted by loud BOOM*

egf: What was that?!

Iggy: I honestly have no clue for once.

Me: *snorts* Sureeeeee...

egf: What'd you blow up?

Iggy: NOTHING! My bomb should be going off in 5,4,3,2,on-*BOOM* *grins* That's my bomb.

egf & me: *facepalm*

Me: Alright serious time. So I got one review saying "You know they tell you in the Guidelines NO CHAT" Well I'm not going to lie to you guys. I never read the rules. I just agree. I was so excited when I first signed up I was just like "Whatever I wanna get started!" I didn't no this until I got a few people saying "This is wrong. No chat is allowed. Blablabla." But I had already worked really hard and got a bunch of faithful reviewers so I wasn't gonna quit it because of a few threats. Next way we disobey the rules is... EGF TAKE IT AWAY!

egf: A poll! What way should we disobey the rules next chapter?

1) List

2) Q & A

3) Another contest

4) Whatever other way we can disobey the rules

Me: Now I just wanna say a few things...

Iggy: You being serious _and_ sentimental? The apocalypse has arrived! And I thought it would be when Max out on a dress...

Me: Don't make me get out the rusty spork and the poptart.

Iggy: *whimpers* No.

Me: Yeah that's right if you don't want to eat a poptart with a rusty spork again then be quiet. Alright so I just want you guys to know how much it means to me that you support me. I got one review that said "I support your rebellion." I almost cried. Those four words, they sparked more joy into me then I've had ever since my stories were deleted. It just means the world and a half to me. You guys have no idea how amazing you all make me feel. You all are amazing and you all inspire me to never let the rebellion die. Without you guys I'd be a hopeless, sulking, crying lost cause. Keep that rebellious spark inside all of you. Never let it die.

egf: *dabs eyes* That's so touching! *sobs into Iggy's shirt* *blows nose into Iggy's shirt*

Iggy: ...*sniffles*

egf: *sits up* Iggy? Are you, are you crying!?

Iggy: N-no I-I'm saying the disclaimer! BOOKNERD AIN'T OWNING NOTHING!

Me: I had one last thing I wanted to tell you guys about... THE MISSING DRUMSTICKS!

egf: Missing drumsticks?

Me: Yeah, ya see I play percussion and we percussionists are supposed to keep all of our drumsticks in the same box. *scowls* Bad idea. A few days ago, my sticks weren't in there. They're still missing. Now today we found mine and another percussionist's sticks were stolen. SOMEONE'S SLOWLY PICKING OF OUR STICKS!

Iggy: They've been missing for a few days, file a police report. *snickers*

egf: *eyes dart around, jumps* NEVER FEAR FOR DETECTIVE EGF IS HERE! It was the tuba.

Me: Player or instrument?

egf: Instrument duh. Its always the tuba. *eyes narrow* Always.

Me: Well it's that time again.

Iggy: Adventure time?

Me: Sadly no. It's goodbye time. I hope you amazing people enjoyed! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AN ANSWER FOR THE POLL! You all rule!

R & R?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG! *is hyperventilating*

Iggy: Calm down Booknerd. Just breathe... on second thought...

Me: *slaps Iggy with Pedro*

Iggy: What was that for?!

Me: For being an Igiot. Like my play on words? Hehehe that was good...

Iggy: I don't get i-OHHHH! I get it now!

Me: Yeah well I'm gonna go back to hyperventilating now so see you soon! *hyperventilates*

Iggy: Fine I'll do the introduction I guess. *turns on speech recognition* Alright uhh hey rebels. So uhh Booknerd's hyperventilating because she got 11 reviews in just 2 days soo yeah.

Me: Iggy you stink at this. *shoves Iggy aside* I'm so sorry you guys had to read that. Iggy, watch and learn how to do a good intro. Hey rebels! What's up!? Two words. THANK YOU! Alright so I wanna thank each one of my reviewers individually. First is... *looks around* IGGY! That's your cue! First is...

-crickets chirp-

Me: IGGY! Alright that's it. Oh Iggy I'm coming for you! Where are you!?

-30 minutes of searching later-

Me: Fine go ahead and hide. I will find you later. Alright so the first person I would like to thank is KirbyGamzeeGirl! Or more commonly known as... KGG! KGG you've been with me from the beginning, you are always the first one to review each one of my chapters, you are such an amazing friend! I can't believe they threatened to take down Danger Strikes! It's bad enough they took down mine but messing with my friends!? I was more mad at fanfiction for taking down Mari's story Flock Chat then I was mad at them for taking mine down. Trust me you'll be on soon KGG. First we just gotta figure this all out.

Next I would like to thank TheHandWeWereDealt. You've been a loyal reviewer since the first time you reviewed Truth Or Dare. You are so amazing! I hope you don't mind but I really like what you reviewed and I think it makes a great speech so let's post it on here.

OOOHHHH REBELLION! I LOVE IT, OH! I love it! Rebellion is SO awesome. I've been addicted to it since I read the Hunger Games Trilogy, AND Maximum Ride. My favorite book was Mockingjay, when she narrated/said, and I quote:

"Yes," I whisper. The red blinking light on one of the cameras catches my eye. I know I'm being recorded. "Yes," I say more forcefully. Everyone is drawing away from me—Gale, Cressida, the insects—giving me the stage. But I stay focused on the red light. "I want to tell the rebels that I am alive. That I'm right here in District Eight, where the Capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women, and children. There will be no survivors." The shock I've been feeling begins to give way to fury. "I want to tell people that if you think for one second the Capitol will treat us fairly if there's a cease-fire, you're deluding yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do." My hands go out automatically, as if to indicate the whole horror around me. "This is what they do! And we must fight back!"

I'm moving in toward the camera now, carried forward by my rage. "President Snow says he's sending us a message? Well, I have one for him. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that?" One of the cameras follows as I point to the planes burning on the roof of the warehouse across from us. The Capitol seal on a wing glows clearly through the flames. "Fire is catching!" I am shouting now, determined that he will not miss a word. "And if we burn, you burn with us!"

Especially that last part. This TOTALLY reminds me of the Hunger Games. We're all rebelling because we're young writers who have big imaginations, great ideas, and different styles of how we want it. And, they're not letting us publish it, because it's "not right".

Well, let me tell you something, FanFiction. I'm a little guilty for saying it, but I'd rather publish my stories on WATTPAD, Yeah, you heard me, WATTPAD, than being a member of this site, and not being able to publish the style I WANT for people to see my writing.

_I AM A LINE_DEAL OR I WILL SOCK YOU_

Excuse me for my language everyone else.

But whoever reported them, I'm about to curse you out, in a nice way. With colors based on fandoms.

Who the Hades do you think you are? What the flock is wrong with you? This doesn't make any BLOODY SENSE! Why the Hades are you going around, reporting people? Mnmdancin12 didn't do NOTHING TO YOU! ALL she was trying to do was get noticed; have people who appreciated her flocking work, have some FRIENDS! You have no idea what's going on in her life. She could be going through ANYTHING and EVERYTHING! FanFiction could be her only safe haven, if even one. You, REPORTING her, crushed her heart. You made it look like you were a friend, and then stabbed her in the flocking back with your curse of Achilles knife. You know what you are? A piece of acid. A bloody, flocking piece of flocking greek acid. Flock you.

And To This Website(I will be more formal, cause it's supposed to be professional.):

I'm REALLY ashamed of being a member right now. I mean, you really just humiliated yourself; seriously, FanFiction, unleash your imagination? Really? Because, as far as I'm concerned, you, making us write in a certain way, is NOT "Unleashing our imagination." It is, actually, DULLING our imagination.

When I fist came to this website, I was just surfing the internet, looking for some Maximum Ride FanFictions. I was also looking for a place to unleash my imagination on. At first, I thought this was a place.

You see, it's kind of like Treat and Trick, instead of Treat or Trick, but the other way around. Before this happened, I thought that this website had no flaws. It accepted our writing style, how we did things, because it was about US being able to went out our ideas and feelings. You lured us to this website, then slammed a cage on us, making us write in a certain way.

And you know what, Fan Fiction?

I _ hate being restricted like this.

I think you can fill in the blank.

And, no, the word's not "freaking".

So, you know what, FanFiction? This little post that TheUltimateBookNerd is posting (No offense, it's not little) is only the beginning.

More people will see this, and will agree.

Then, you will have a FULL rebellion on your hands.

Because you care more about being PERFECT than actually letting us unleash our imaginations.

So, you can take away our accounts, delete our fics, and have people report us, but know this:

Fire IS catching. And if we burn...you burn with us.

Me: That was really an amazing thing you reviewed. Thank you so much! Next I thank MaxximumRide a.k.a Riley. And to answer your question you'll probably be on sooner or later. You're a great friend and an amazing person!

erik'sgirlforever is the next person to thank! Your reviews always could be a chapter themselves. *grins* When I feel lazy I might do that... just kidding...maybe. You are awesome! It means so much when you review! When all of you review I just feel so so happy! The feeling is literally indescribable. ViRepublic you're up! WOW! That's so amazing! YOU'RE AS RANDOM AS ME! What flavored pie? PIE FLAVORED PIE!

Up next is Alex2cool2! Yup I got a nice metal spork! I have a few actually... want me to send one to you? Yeah I know how pyro's can be. The one I got's a real pain.

Guest you rule. You rule! Thank you so much for spreading the word!

I agree . Embers by Owl City should definitely be the rebellion's national theme song!

_There were days when each hour was a war I fought to survive_  
_ There were nights full of nightmares and I dreaded closing my eyes_  
_ There were skies that burst open with a downpour to drown me alive_  
_ But the world took a spark like a match in the dark_  
_ And the fire brought me to life_

_ So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high_  
_ 'Cause theres no other way we can stay alive_

_ 'Cause we're burning bright_  
_ As we all unite_  
_ And when it's all said and done_  
_ We'll shine like the sun_  
_ So don't let the fire die_  
_ And we'll watch the sky_  
_ As it fills with light_  
_ And though the embers are new_  
_ Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die_

_ And you'll find there'll be mornings_  
_ When the ashes and embers are cold_  
_ But you'll fight with a passion_  
_ And you'll never stop 'cause you know_  
_ Yeah you know, it gets better_  
_ And your story is yet to be told_  
_ Every push, every shove, every war, every love_  
_ Yeah, the coals are beginning to glow_

_ So I'm fanning the flames to climb so high_  
_ 'Cause theres no other way we can stay alive_

_ 'Cause we're burning bright_  
_ As we all unite_  
_ And when it's all said and done_  
_ We'll shine like the sun_  
_ So don't let the fire die_  
_ And we'll watch the sky_  
_ As it fills with light_  
_ And though the embers are new_  
_ Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die_

_ Don't let the fire die_  
_ It gets better_  
_ Just don't let the fire die, no_

_ 'Cause we're burning bright (burning bright)_  
_ As we all unite_  
_ And when it's all said and done_  
_ We'll shine like the sun_  
_ So don't let the fire die_  
_ And we'll watch the sky (watch the sky)_  
_ As it fills with light_  
_ And though the embers are new_  
_ Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die_

_ And though the embers are new_  
_ Whatever you do, just don't let the fire die_  
_ Don't let the fire die._

It fits perfectly! Next up is another guest! Thank you! It means a lot that you like the rebellion!

This is our last guest... THANK YOU! That's so nice! You are awesome!

And our last reviewer is the great, the amazing, the creator of... THE AVIAN BIRD FLU! IT'S St. Fang of Boredom! I was on cloud nine when I saw your review! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you reviwed! You are one of the most amazing authors ever! YOU CREATED JUSTIN! I'm just SOOOOOO HAPPY! I was going through tough times when I found your story and your story made me forget all of my worries! Everything! Everything you write is amazing! I'm so sorry about your friends story! I agree it is not cool that she was driven away from this site because of that! I think I might have to drop you a line for help with Iggy if he keeps being such a pompai. (I found out saying pompai is an insult in Iceland. It means "fart chicken") How do you handle Fang? It means a lot that you and Fang support the rebellion! You're amazing! I might just message you because you sound like such an awesome person to talk to! P.S You aren't the only one stressing about NaNoWriMo...

Iggy: She hasn't even started yet.

Me: I'm in the midst of my creative progress.

Iggy: So right now you're on Step: Procrastinate?

Me: ...yes. Now Iggy. I have a question.

Iggy: Yes?

Me: *smiles sweetly* WHERE WERE YOU!? TIMES LIKE NOW ARE TIMES I WISH I HAD A HERRING! Could you send me one Saint?

Iggy: Who's Saint?

Me: *slaps Iggy* Only the most awesome author ever.

Iggy: Oh.

Me: *facepalm* She has Fang.

Iggy: FANG! WHERE'S FANG!? FANG BRO YOU GOTTA HELP ME OUT! SHE'S CRAZY! PLEASE HELP DUDE! REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES WE'VE SHARED BUDDY!? SAVEEEE MEEEEEEEEEE! FANG PLEASE! MY KIDNAPPER'S NAME IS-

Me: *shoves a sock in Iggy's mouth* Put a sock in it boy.

Iggy: :P Pedro hates you.

Me: NUH UH! Pedro is my laptop for those of you that are confused. *pets my laptop* You don't hate me do you buddy? SEE!

Iggy: Your mean.

Me: Just for that you are saying the poll results!

Iggy: Fine. Q&A won.

Me: Since Q&A won we will have to do it next chapter since we have no questions! So remember to review some questions! Oh and one more note to Saint and Fang, oh yeah of course... no murder... *stares sadly at shovel* *mutters* I was looking forward to hitting people over the head with this...

Iggy: See Fang!? SAVE ME! THIS GIRL IS NUTS!

Me: Face it Igs. Your destined to live here forever! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Iggy: It's so sad.

Me: That you don't even know if you're the real Iggy?

Iggy: What are you talking about!? Of course I'm Iggy.

Me: Actually there are 3 others who kidnapped Iggy so there are 3 other Iggys.

Iggy: But this is so confusing! *screams and runs around smashing things*

Me: I gotta go calm him down. Remember to review some questions!

R & R?


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey rebels! What's up? Alright so first thing's first. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I GOT 8 WHOLE REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! It means so much that you guys take the time out of your days to read this and review, it just means the world that you really care. So, recently I was telling my dad about how all the stories were deleted and how I made this. The rebellion. Well I thought he'd be happy I was taking a stand for what I believe in. He wasn't. The exact opposite in fact. He was saying things like "Don't disobey the rules just because you don't like them." It's not like this rule is some great rule that we need. It's something that restricts us. It keeps our imagination all bottled up. I'm taking a stand for what I believe is right. He told me "I know you'll do what's right." This is right. Making a stand. That's what's right. This story is a message to fanfiction. You have caged our creativity long enough. No longer will we be caged. We are making a stand. We want to let our imagination roam. And we will make that happen.

Iggy: Yeah yeah. Cut to the cheese. We got questions for the Q&A. Now hurry up and say them Booknerd. I want to take a nap.

Me: I TOLD YOU NO MORE NAPPING IN THE DRYER!

Iggy: You don't know that's where I was gonna nap!

Me: Is it?

Iggy: ...yes.

Me: SEE?!

Iggy: IT'S SO WARM!

Me: *throws a random shoe at Iggy*

Iggy: Meh. Just say the questions already.

Me: Patience young grasshopper. Other things are scheduled right now.

Iggy: -_-

Me: ...

Iggy: Well?

Me: ...

Iggy: ...

Me: ...

Iggy: WHAT DO YOU HAVE PLANNED?!

Me: Well I was gonna do the questions but since your being an impatient little pyro I decided to study periods. ... THEY'RE SO DOTTYISH! ...Is that even a word? Dottyish? Eh who cares.

Iggy: Say the first question.

Me: Bu-

Iggy: *grits teeth* I said. SAY THE FIRST QUESTION!

Me: *gulps* Yes sir! *salutes* These next few questions are from erik'sgirlforever.

_1. What brand of toothpaste do you use?_

Me: I use Sensodyne toothpaste.

Iggy: For sensitive teeth.

Me: He's annoying. *tags a for rent sign on Iggy* Your being annoying. Someone else can have you for a day. Actually no. I'm keeping you. *takes off sign*

Iggy: Great.

Me: NEXT QUESTION!

_2. How would you kill Iggy?_

Iggy: RUDE! And to think I used to like you egf! Humpfh.

Me: I would freeze him into an Iggysicle. Then I would smash the ice off with a hammer. If the hypothermia didn't kill him I'd use him for target practice in archery.

_3. What's your cat's name?_

Me: I can't have a cat. I'm allergic.

Iggy: One time we were at a place with a bunch of cats-

Me: My neighbor's house.

Iggy: Whatever. Anyway, by the time we left she was breathing worse than Darth Vader. *sighs happily*

Me: You know you are really mean!

Iggy: Nahhh.

Me: This next one is from erik'sgirlforever's Iggy.

_4. How is there an Iggy in this story, an Iggy in this review, other Iggys in other reviews, and Iggys in other stories?_

Me: I believe the original Iggy was probably split into multiple Iggy's with one small personality characteristic. Like I got the mean and stupid Iggy.

Iggy: Offensive!

Me: The next 6 questions are from ViRepublic. Here's the list.

_1) Where is Dippy the Swedish elf right now?  
2) I'm a human. Are you a human?  
3) Does your brain hurt?  
4) these questions mostly make no sense, right?  
5) Some random dude said that FanFictions rules are awesome. What do you have to say about that?  
6) I'm bored._

Me: Dippy's in the kitchen eating chocolate covered bananas. For those of you that don't know. Dippy's my OC.

Iggy: For the second question I am part human.

Me: I'm a penguin trapped inside a human body and they are starting to steal my sanity!

Iggy: No one can steal what you don't have Booknerd.

Me: For numero tres my brain just farted. *giggles*

Iggy: Did you just giggle?

Me: ...*shakes head ashamed* Yes.

Iggy: Tsk tsk. As to number 4 they sorta make sense.

Me: For number 5 I say he can have his own opinion but a lot of people disagree and we have the right to speak out! If he likes having his imagination restricted, good for him but we don't!

Iggy: I'm bored too.

Me: Not me! Next question's from NO ONE! YAY! But TheHandWeWereDealt has a very good point. She said "How will we make this more known? I think we should all post something like this on our own accounts." If you guys want to be my guest. I think it'd be an awesome idea.

Iggy: Well that was all the questions so BYE!

Me: *tazes Iggy* *stares at tazer* I never thought this would come in handy. *shrugs* I was wrong. Well that was all the questions! Next chapter will be a songfic because as Saint tells me those are technically against the rules. You guys review a song for the songfic!

R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: WOWZA! THAT RIGHT THERE IS AMAZING! 8 MORE REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT! AND EVEN BETTER GUESS WHAT SAINT HAS GIVEN ME MY LOVELY REBELS?!

Iggy: *rubs arm* Something painful.

Me: A herring! *holds out herring* Dis is da single most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen. THANK YOU SO MUCH! *whacks Iggy with beautiful new herring*

Iggy: OW! Grrrrrrrrrr.

Me: You know how I said I was doing a songfic? I just realized there is one small problem.

Iggy: She doesn't know how.

Me: It sounds cool so I wanted to do it! But our wifi's down whilst I am writing this so I can't even look it up. Sad face. So instead this is a normal chapter. *sigh* Perhaps a list if I can fit that in the schedule.

Iggy: Saaaaiiiiiinnnnnt check your PM inbox!

Me: Patience Igs. She will see the message when she sees it. Unlike you.

Iggy: *facepalm*

Me: Hehehehe. One quick note to Saint. Iggy's a grumpaluffagus because he wants to see Fang so I sent you a PM. Did I spell grumpaluffagus right? I think I did...

Iggy: *facepalm*

Me: You seem to be hitting your face with your palm alot this chapter Iggy.

Iggy: *sighs and facepalms*

Me: Is something wrong?

Iggy: *glares in my general direction*

Me: *pokes Iggy's face* Talk. I am your therapist.

Iggy: Ok well, don't tell Booknerd but I think she's an annoying butthead.

Me: *is writing on palm* Mmmhmmm. Tell me more.

Iggy: She found my diary and laughed at me!

Me: *snickers* That was fun times... I mean uh huh. And how does that make you feel?

Iggy: She made fun of my dolphin fetish.

Me: You do have boxors with glow-in-the-dark dolphins on them. I had a valid reason. And it's fun!

Iggy: Wait... YOU'RE NOT MY REAL THERAPIST! YOU'RE BOOKNERD AREN'T YOU!?

Me: Uhhhhhh no.

Iggy: Oh ok then.

Me: Yeah so tell me more about your issues.

Iggy: Well Booknerd kidnapped me for starters.

Me: You're my- ahem. Her MVP! Most Valuable Prisoner!

Iggy: She has other prisoners!?

Me: Uhhh no. She never kidnapped Gunther from Adventure Time...

Iggy: Well and second I wanna see the Flock! I wanna see Fang!

Me: As soon as Saint checks the message. (Its titled Me: Hi! Iggy: HELP!)

Iggy: And I REALLY want some pistachios.

Me: *looks to left where bowl of pistachios are, slides them behind back... and in my mouth)

Iggy: Thanks for listening Doc.

Me: No problem Iggermaroo. Now leavemy office! I have other patients! Like myself! I'm my own therapist! THAT'S RIGHT! Don't judge me.

Iggy: I think Saint would be a better therapist.

Me: No duh. She has her own therapy center ya dingdong. *whacks with herring that I just cleaned*

Iggy: LOOK KIRBY'S BEHIND YOU!

Me: REALLY!? KIRBY! *spins around* There's no on- wait a minute.

Iggy: Gotcha.

Me: *whacks with herring* Thats it. No Bananas In Pajamas for you.

Iggy: WHAT!? BUT THAT'S LIKE SO TOTS UNFAIR! LIKE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?

Me: Watch the mouth mister or I'll cut off your tongue like they did in the old days.

Iggy: *bites tongue* Ow.

Me: That's right now give me your money.

Iggy: I don't have any.

Me: I HAVE A BANANA GUN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT MUSHROOMS AT YOU!

Iggy: Erp! HERE TAKE THIS! IT'S ALL I HAVE! *holds out my phone*

Me: HEY! THAT WAS ALREADYMINE YOU PICKPOCKET!

Iggy: That's not an insult.

Me: Fine! Then your a JELLO SQUEAZER! HEY! I WILL DO A LIST OF NAMES TO CALL IGGY!

1. Agatha

2. Jello Squeazer

3. Pompai

4. Igaroo

5. Birdie (Yeah yeah I know not too creative here)

6. Kirby Killer (He played Kirby with me once and killed Kirby! I never allowed him to play again.)

7. Toothpaste Eater (This kid has strange habits)

8. Pillow Lover (I found him making out with his pillow this morning)

9. Pooping Pyro (Long story...)

10. Grumpaluffagus (He's a grumpy birdkid!)

Iggy: YOU JUST HAD TO PUT THE POOPING PYRO DIDN'T YOU!

Me: Yup! So put a sock in it you Kirby Killer.

Iggy: I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS KILLING KIRBY! I'M BLIND REMEMBER?

Me: *scoffs* You didn'tlet being blind stop you from making perfect bacon pancakes. Not that I'm complaining about that...

Iggy: Whatever you you PERSON!

Me: Ooh Ig I'm shivering that was so cold!

Iggy: Whatever! *hands on hips*

Me: I should get you a pair of UGGs. My sister has a pair... maybe you can have hers.

Iggy: WHAT!?

Me: I was looking at how sassy you are being so then I was gonna call you Uggy which made me think UGGs which would be perfect for your attitude.

Iggy: You just love embarrassing me is that it?

Me: Yeah.

Iggy: *facepalm*

Me: *whacks with herring* Thanks again for the herring Saint! Its time to say bye again. *cries* If you know how to make a songfic review saying how please wellas soon as I post this you should. I hope the wifi starts working soon. Oh and I wanted to tell you guys this! I got a PM from some Fanfiction goody goody. This is what it said.

I like the plot of this story but you're breaking the following rules.

Me: When I saw that I went like this: -_- *facepalm* THATS THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY! TOO REBEL! WHICH INVOLVES BREAKING RULES! Well anyways bye! I'll whack Iggy with the herring for each review I get!

R & R?


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey rebels! What's up? So first thing's first. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in about a week and I apologize! I've just been very busy, I thought I'd be able to update sooner! In my defense I had an asthma attack yesterday! Not fun. But hey I'm still alive right?

Iggy: ...

Me: Right?

Iggy: ...

Me: ...*gulps* right?

Iggy: ...I see dead people.

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M A GHOST! WHAT!? HOW'D I DIE!? *picks up herring and keeps whacking Iggy*

Iggy: YOU'RE OW! ALIVE! I WAS OUCH PRANK- AAAAHHH ING YOU!

Me: *pauses* Oh. *whacks with herring once more* I feel a little better now.

Iggy: You animal!

Me: Meh. Next, I want to thank all of my reviewers! 6 REVIEWS! YOU ALL RULE! I just can't even describe how much it means that you support this cause. Even if all you say is "Cool" or "Love the chapter" Anything is just wow. It makes me on cloud 9 all day! Just to know that you support the rebellion or making someone smile or better yet laugh. It means the world.

Iggy: #Rebellion

Me: He's in a hashtag phase.

Iggy: #YeahhhhBuddy

Me: I find this extremely #ANNOYING!

Iggy: #YouMadBro?

Me: #Yes

Iggy: #Yay

Me: #IHateIggy

Iggy: #EvenBetter

Me: You know what? #HASTAG!

Iggy: #IMustPee

Me: OOOHHH! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

Iggy: Why?!

Me: I need to try out my song. I made a parody to the song Twinkle Twinkle Little Star when I was bored the other day...

_Tinkle tinkle little Iggy_

_How I wonder which you'll go_

_Number one or number two_

_Number two means you went poopooooooooooooooo_

Iggy: Why must you torture me?

Me: Because my pet Piggy hath ran away.

MP: *rings doorbell*

Me: *gets door* Piggy! YOU CAME BACK!

P: Yo dawwggg. What up bro?

Me: Where'd you get the gangsta accent from?

P: Took a trip to the back alleys dawg.

Me: Drink this. *shoves potion in his face*

P: No prob G. *drinks*

-NOTE TO ALL CHILDREN DO NOT DRINK STUFF FROM STRANGERS OR EAT MAGICAL WHITE DUST! ESPECIALLY IF ITS OFFERED TO YOU IN THE BACK OF AN ALLEY. UNLESS IT'S JUST A FRIENDLY BAKER OFFERING FREE POWDERED SUGAR. MAYBE. WELL YOU GET THE POINT... WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS LOCK? I DON'T KNOW. BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING-

Rachel: But Bob! I-I love you!

Bob: No Rachel you can't l-

-OOPS THATS A DRAMATIC SOAP OPERA. HERE IS YOUR'S-

Amigo: Como te llamas? Mellamo Amigo! TACQUITA!

-SORRY. I'M NEW AT THIS. THAT WAS THE SPANISH CHANNEL... HERE'S THE RIGHT ONE-

Me: Iggy. Why is Pedro interrupting us with weird commercials and messages?

Iggy: I don't kno-

-I'M SO SORRY I MESSED UP AGAIN! HERE IS THE RI- WAIT. I'M GETTING A MESSAGE SAYING THE LAST ONE WAS RIGHT... #Sorry-

Me: NOT YOU TOO PEDRO!

Iggy: *grins evilly* #WeAreMany

Me: Why me? I could've kept the Leo but noooo I had to choose Ig.

Iggy: I wish you chose Leo.

Me: THAT REMINDS ME! THE DRUMSTICKS WERE RETURNED! EGF YOU'RE DETECTIVE SKILLS WORKED!

Iggy: How did me complaining of being held captive remind you about returned sticks?

Me: They're very similar subjects.

Iggy: ...You're stranger than Tickle Me Elmo.

Me: Awww that's so sweet! Thanks Iggers! Guess what I'm obsessed with?

Iggy: Minecraft.

Me: I WASN'T ASKING YOU! I WAS ASKING MY REVIEWERS YOU BUTT!

Iggy: That's called breaking the fourth wall and we don't want that.

Me: I am about to smack you across the head so hard.

Iggy: Someone's grumpy.

Me: ...Anyways. Minecraft is right. THAT GAME IS ADDICTING OK!? I love playing the hunger games! I GOT SECOND PLACE! I CALL HACKS! SOMEONE WITH A WOODEN SWORD BEAT ME WHEN I HIT THEM LIKE 7 TIMES WITH A STONE SWORD! THEY WHACKED ME LIKE TWO TIMES AND BOOM I'M DEAD. HACKS!

Iggy: My spidey senses are tingling.

Me: I HATE SPIDERMAN!

Iggy: What?! Don't hate!

Me: I WILL HATE CHILI IF I WANT TO!

Iggy: You can hate on that all you want b-

Me: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? SMURFING SMURFITY SMURFITYING SMURF!

Iggy: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?

Me: I'm not Iggy. Calm down Ig. Take a chill pill dude. Message to everyone: Ok so ALOT of my Truth Or Darers review this story and I think I'm not the only one who misses it. Next chapter is going to be kind of like a last chapter or I don't even really know what to call it but it's basically going to be where Riley, KGG, Sparkle (My best friend ever, her ff account is Sparklejane84 check out her stories!) and I think Mari (I have to ask her first) come on and we play Truth Or Dare with the Flock and each other! So remember rebels REVIEW TRUTHS AND DARES! ...Please?

Iggy: I'm bored,

Me: Yeah I don't know what we should talk about now... I KNOW! STORYTIME!

Iggy: Oh great.

Me: You didn't let me finish! Storytime... WITH IGGY!

Iggy: Wait, wha?

Me: Yup Ig's will tell you a story now!

Iggy: Uhh hey kids come gather round Uncle Iggy here. Once upon a time there was a Mexican panda name Jose. And uhh Jose liked eating pumpkins. Not even cooked. He would just shove dirty pumpkins in his face and it would just like go up his nose and everything. So umm he choked on pumpkin and then a slice of cheese showed up and shoved himself in Jose's throat and punched the pumpkin down thus saving Jose's life but Cheese was doomed to fall in stomach acid but since the pumpkin piece was raw it acted as a boat in the stomach acid so the cheese was just like "Whhhoooh. I'm safe." Then he realized he could use some pumpkin bits as spades or swords or whatever. So he climbed up the stomach and ran down Jose's nose. But then-

Me: ...You are messed up! Story time's over. I'm so sorry you all had to read that.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!

Me: I've been forgetting to do disclaimers lately... JP please don't sue me.

Iggy: I'm still bored.

Me: Yeah I've ran out of stuff to talk about. I think that means it's time *sniffs* to say goodbye. Remember all you amazing people hit that review button and review some truths or dares please! We've been getting a bunch of reviews so I think I should set a goal. Let's try for 8 reviews this chapter! If we get that I'll be the happiest Booknerd on Earth! If not I'll still be happy if we even only get one! 8 reviews would be pretty amazing though! Sorry for the short stinky chapter. I tried my hardest though. Iggy say bye!

Iggy: Someone rescue me.

Me: ...Close enough. Remember to review!

R & R?


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey rebels! You guys amaze me with reviews once again! Again I'm really sorry for not updating. I have 3 reasons

1. School

2. Writer's Block

3. A Nasty Case Of Writer's Block

Iggy: 4. Laziness

Me: Hey! The Flock is coming so be nice to me.

Iggy: And when they're here we have to play the torture game.

Me: You mean truth or dare?

Iggy: No I mean Ring-Around-The-Rosie.

Me: But we're not playing that.

Iggy: *facepalm* That was sarcasm. No duh I mean truth or dare.

-A Portal Of Doom Opens-

Me: Saint must've used that to send Fang over!

Fang: *comes out of portal* IGGY! *runs to Iggy knocking him over*

Iggy: FANG!

Me: BOOKNERD!

Iggy & Fang: *stare at me*

Me: I felt left out...

Iggy: Ignore her Fang. She's...her.

Me: No really? I'm me?! Woooww who would've thought? Note the sarcasm.

Iggy: Where's everybody else?

Mari(mnmdancin12) : *walks through door* Hey!

Me: Well there's Mari.

Max: *tumbles out of the portal*

Me: And there's Max.

Sparkle(Sparklejane84 a.k.a my best friend): *jumps up from behind the couch* Konnichiwa?

Me: Hey Sparkle! I'm sure Gazzy will be here soon. You'll love that.

Sparkle: DON'T LET GAZZY NEAR M-

Gazzy: *is behind Sparkle and tackles her with a hug* SPARKLE BABY! MY LOVE!

Sparkle: -e. GET OFF OF ME GAZZY! *pushes Gazzy off*

Me: Ummm uhhh

Sparkle: NO! THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS TAKING OVER HER BODY! NOOOO!

Me: Errr uh

Mari: WE'RE LOSING HER!

KGG: *appears with Greg and Maggie* NO! STAY STRONG BOOKIE! OVERCOME THE MADNESS!

Riley(MaxximumRide: YOU CAN DO THIS!

Me: HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Uhh HAPPY THANKSGIVING! MERRY COMPLEONOS! That's polish for happy Thanksgiving right?

KGG: SHE'S BACK!

BMNFMG: YAY!

Angel: I am controlling her mind.

Me: No you aren't!

Angel: I made you say that.

Me: One shrek juice says NUH UH!

Angel: Shrek juice?

Sparkle: Me and Booknerd juiced Shrek and Donkey and are selling their juice.

Angel: O.o

Nudge: EEW! ZOMG THAT'S LIKE SO GROSS AND MEAN! WHY WOULD YOU JUICE THEM!? YOU'RE DESTROYING MY CHILDHOOD! *wails*

Me: Oh cry me a river, build a bridge, AND GET OVER IT!

BMNFMG: LET'S JUST MOVE ONTO THE TRUTHS AND DARES!

Fang: PLEASE NO!

Me: Why not?

Fang: THAT GAME IS TORTUROUS!

Me: I hope the first dare is for Fang.

Gazzy: I hope it's that me and my Sparkle get tosmooch.

Sparkle: Anything but that!

KGG: I'm reading the dares and I just remembered. *walks up to Iggy, slaps him*

Iggy: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

KGG: YOU MURDERED MY BABY! POOR KIRBY!

Gazzy: Don't worry KGG, come to me for comfort.

KGG: *walks up to Gazzy, slaps him*

NO! NEVER!

Gazzy: *holds cheek* She touched me!

KGG: *facepalm* Oh! Booknerd can I bring some people here? Just to say hi.

Me: Sure. The more the merrier.

KGG: *snaps fingers and Drake, Reeses, Maggie, Greg, Jasper, and Peggy appear*

Me: Hey guys! KGG they can stay all chapter.

Maggie: TOLD YOU SHE'D LET US!  
KGG: I never said she wouldn't! Maggie: Oh yeah. *turns to Peggy* TOLD YOU SHE'D LET US!

Peggy: ...I knowthat now.

Me: I haven't met some of you. Only Reeses, Greg, and Maggie.

Drake: Hi. I'm Drake.

Me: Gee love the enthusiasm bud!

KGG: *stares at Drake*

Drake: *sighs* Hi! I'm Drake! *smiles* That better?

Me: Much.

Peggy: Hey. I'm Peggy, KGG's inner actress.

Jasper: And I'm KGG's inner popstar! I love when she sings! She sounds like an angel!

Me: KGG sing for us!SING WRECKING MOB! It's a minecraft parody of Wrecking Ball.

KGG: *sighs* Fine.

I craft, I mine, I took my time to build a castle with a view. Two moats twelve boats don't want to gloat but there's so much that I could doooo.

Enchanting diamond swords, mob grinder beneath the floor, everything that I need. I had twenty tennis courts.

I don't even play that sport. Everything that I need...

BUT THEN THE FLIPPING CREEPER CAME! Blew up everything in my game!

From my couch room to my kitchen place! All they diid was destroy everything! Yeah they destroyed everything!

Me: YAY THANK YOU!

Greg: H-hi Bookie, I haven't said hi yet so h-hi! *blushes and runs behing KGG*

KGG: Aww I think he has a crushon you Bookie.

Me: Aww that's cute.

Sparkle: Can I say the first dare?

Mari: But I was gonna!  
Sparkle: *eyes narrow*

Mari: *eyes narrow*

Sparkle and Mari: *lunge for dare card*

Sparkle: *grabs it* YES I GOT I-

Mari: *plucks it from Sparkle's hand* I got it.

Sparkle: I'm saying the next two.

Mari: Fine, from egf! This dare is for Bookie! Egf's Iggy dares you to lick your computer screen.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Poor Pedro! He hates being cleaned, imagine how he feels about being licked!

Iggy: *looks annoyed, grabs my head and shoves my face into my computer* LICK IT!  
Me: I'm sorry Pedro. *licks computer screen*

Iggy: *lets go of me*

Fang: I wonder what Saint would do if she had to lick her computer...

Me: Well you live with her! ASK HER!

Fang: Me and Iggles will.

Everyone: *stares at Fang and Iggy who aresitting together on the couch* IGGLES?!

Iggy: What's wrong with Fangy calling me Iggles?

Everyone: FANGY?!

Me: Can you say Figgy?

BMNFMG: Those two are messed up...

Sparkle: I'll just read the dare now... this one's from egf for Bookie! Drink lemon extract.

Me: I don't have any though.

Sparkle: I do! *pulls a bottle out of her pocket* Here you go.

Me: Why?

Sparkle: It's Lemony Saturday! Who doesn't carry lemon extract on Lemony Saturday?

Me: I'll mark it on the calendar.

Sparkle: Good. Now drink up!

Me: *takes a sip* Bleeeehhhhh that tastes*takes another sip* actually GREAT! *gulps* MMMMMMM

Sparkle: OH! I missed another dare from egf's Iggy! He dared Bookie to lick her Iggy!

Iggy: NO!  
Me: *spits out lemon extract in Iggy's face* NOOO!

Iggy: MY EYES! *claws at face*

Me: I'M NOT LICKING HIM!

Max: Just lick his hand.

Me: *crosses arms* No.

Angel: Well then you just big baby.

Me: *sticks out tongue*

BMNFMG: *grabs Iggy's hand and sticks it on my tongue* She licked him.

Me: MY TONGUE! *brushes teeth 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times*

Iggy: *washes hands a bunch*

Me: JUST SAY THE NEXT DARE!

Sparkle: It's a truth. For you! Do you have a crush? From egf.

Me: Nope. Never have, never will.

Riley: I just realized I haven't talked yet!

Me: Yeah! Why you being so quiet?!

Riley: *shrugs*

Me: DON'T SHRUG!

Riley: *grins and shrugs*

Me: NO!

Riley: Next dare is from TheHandWeWereDealt. For Bookie! Let her on.

Me: You got it. *snaps fingers*

THWWD: Hi! Can I say my next dare?

BMNFMG: Sure

Mari: Why not?

THWWD: Cool. Angel has to stay in Fang, and Iggy's mind 10 minutes each.

Angel: You want me to die don't you?

THWWD: Naaahhhh.

Angel: *deep breath* I'm going in.

*montage of Angel's 10 minutes in Iggy*

Iggy: I really want a pet hobbit. Then I could ride the hobbit through a wild mac and cheese forest to get the ancient blue gemmed coconut!

Iggy: And when we run into a skunk I could steal Bookie's herring to slap it!

Iggy: As we ran into the dark mountain I could eat The Napkin and I LOST THE GAME! But anyways I could eat the napkin...

Iggy: I looooooooooove Fangy.

Iggy: Wait why is Angel's breathing weird? Her breathing shortened...

Iggy: Fang oh Fang you are awesome! You are Fang!

*Over*

Angel: THAT WAS AWFUL!

Max: And now you have to venture into Fang's mind.

Angel: ...Just kill me now.

Eraser: *shows up* Gladly.

Me: Eh eh eh. My mom would kill me if you hurt anyone!

Eraser: Fine. Only cause I owe you from that favor you did for me. *disappears*

Angel: What favor did you do for her?

Me: I shaved her back for her, *shudders* It was awful.

Angel: Into Fang's head.

*10 minutes in Fang montage*

Fang: I wonder what Saint's getting for dinner... I really want a neon green churro. But I also want mac and cheese... WHAT IF IT WAS A MAC AND CHEESE FILLED CHURRO?!

Fang: I hope when I leave Iggy comes with and sleeps over. I like Iggles.

Fang: JUSTIN! JUSTIN! Huh that's weird. Usually Justin answers me when I talk to him telepathically

Fang: I just wanna punch Dylan's face. Hehehe I wanna make him a cat then punch cat Dylan.

Fang: Can I reach my tongue to my nose? I'll have to try this.

*Over*

Angel: *curled up in ball, sucking thumb* Mommy.

Me: Poor her...

Everyone: Yeah...

Sparkle: ...So next dare?

THWWD: From me! Max has to dye her hair pink and walk around in high heels for a week even in the shower!

Max: I hate you.

THWWD: *grins* So I picked a good dare.

Max: *flicks*

THWWD: Just go dye your hair and put on your heels Max.

Max: *grumbles*

-A little time later (And ALOT of complaining later) -

Max: *comes out of the bathroom 3 inches taller and her hair pink*

Fang: It looks good Max.

Max: I'll throw the heels at you.

Fang: *squeaks*

Max: That's right. Be afraid.

Fang: I'm not. I was just imitating a mousie!

Me: Ok now I'm convinced. Fang must've had Nyquil. He's been so OC.

Fang: Look Iggles! The pretty ceiling!

Iggy: -_- I can't see it.

Fang: Sure you can goose! Just look up.

Iggy: *leaves*

Me: Yeah he definitely had Nyquil.

Disclaimer: Saint owns Justin and Fang having Nightquills idea, James Patterson owns everything else.

-After Fang's fixed-

THWWD: You have to be talkative and wear something beside black, blue, green, and gray.

Fang: *glares* *changes into a brown shirt and brown shorts* Ha. You didn't say no brown!

THWWD: You still have to be talkative.

Fang: Poop I forgot about that. Well meh. I don't know how to be talkative, I can't just ramble on and on it's not an ability I own. I don't know what I'm supposed to ramble about because there's so much an-

Me: MY EARS!

Nudge: ZOMG YOU'RE A BETTER RAMBLER THAN ME!

Me: Well that's the last dare so I better send Fang back to Saint and everyone else back too. Bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye!

Me: *notices Iggy trying to jump in a portal* Not you! *grabs Iggy* You live with me. Ok so message to my readers. That was *sniffs* The last Truth Or Dare of mine. It was like a goodbye chapter I guess. *cries* Anyway the 10th chapter for this is going to be one long Q & A so you guys can start reviewing questions now so we'll have enough. And I'm holding another contest. Best way to kidnap a fictional character. Review your idea. The winner gets one of their stories advertised in the next chapter. Plus advertising stories is against the rules too! So it's a win win! Please review! I worked extra hard on this chapter! Review questions for Iggy and I and review your best way to kidnap a fictional character! Please!

Iggy: She's just gonna keep rambling if I don't stop her so bye!

R & R?


	8. Chapter 8

Me: 7 REVIEWS IN 22 HOURS?! THIS IS INSANE! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!¡! THAT'S RIGHT SO MUCH THAT I PUT UPSIDE DOWN EXCLAMATION MARKS FOR YOU GUYS! I want to apologize ahead of time for any mistakes I make in this chapter because I'm writing it on my phone. So sorry.

Iggy: I'm not.

Me: *whacks with herring* Iggy. You're an elephant.

Iggy: HURTFUL!

Me: No you're seriously an elephant. There's this site that tells you what animal you were in the past. You're an elephant. I'm a lion. Roar. Fear me.

Iggy: I miss Fang.

Me: You'll see Fang soon enough. Didn't Saint say she was going to take you two shopping?

Iggy: I'd still rather go to a homeless shelter.

Me: *punches Iggy* Be nice.

Iggy: Meh.

Me: Iggy you're going to announce the winner of the contest.

Iggy: Fine. The winner is Phantomcat24601.

Me: And say how she thinks the best way to kidnap a fictional character is.

Iggy: *sighs* Find the magical book of fan fiction which can transport you into any book, movie, TV show , etc. etc. Then you find the character you want to kidnap and become their best friend. Once they trust you, you can knock 'em out, and there you go! You can now take the character wherever you want.

Me: Thank you Iggy. Now advertise her story.

Iggy: Jeez bossy much?

Me: Whiny much?

Iggy: Well I don't want to do all the stuff. *stomps feet*

Me: You want some cheese with that whine?

Iggy: Cheese? WHERE'S CHEESE?!

Me: Up your butt with a coconut.

Iggy: Humph.

Me: Just advertise her story already.

Iggy: Its called The End Of Forever and in this awesome parody of Maximum Ride there are 6 kids name Amy, James, David, Mason, Jade, and Ally escaped from an evil lab where they were experimented on and given these "nifty" wings. Erasers are still after Amy and her family so they have to run. This book is a great one!

Me: One of the best I've read!

Iggy: So you should go and check out Phantomcat24601's awesome story.

Me: You did a pretty good job Igger.

Iggy: I try.

Me: I should probably get lunch shouldn't I?

Iggy: Considering its 1:12 yeah probably.

Me: Iggy go cook me food.

Iggy: Well what are you going to do while I do that.

Me: I'll write a song for my readers!

Iggy: Works for me. *leaves*

Me: The song is called song.

Song.

La.

Song.

WASN'T THAT GREAT?!

Iggy: *back with pizza* Oh yeah just great. Three words. Fantastic.

Me: I know. I should be a songwriter when I grow up!

Iggy: Yeah. Sure.

Me: Yup.

Iggy: Didn't you have stuff you wanted to talk about?

Me: HOW'D YOU KNOW?!

Iggy: You talk in your sleep.

Me: Wait since you know that... does that mean... you watch me sleep? 0.o

Iggy: NO! I couldn't sleep last night-

Me: So you watched me sleep.

Iggy: No! I heard you talk in your sleep-

Me: As you watched me sleep. There's no way out of this Iggy. You watched me sleep.

Iggy: *face palm* Fine. Go ahead and believe I watched you sleep.

Me: I KNEW IT!

Iggy: *sighs* Just tell them what you wanted to talk about.

Me: Oh yeah! I wanted to thank you all so much! Our rebellion has 51 reviews! In only 7 chapters we got 51 reviews. It means so much! When I started the rebellion, it was out of pure rage that fan fiction deleted mine and others stories. I thought of it as revenge. Now its so much more. Its something people believe in. They support our cause. And I'm saying our story because its not just mine. Every one of you help me with this. I know I've said this before but without your reviews I would be done with this website. I wouldn't be the person I am now. I wouldn't be the person who refuses to give up. I would be someone who doesn't believe in anything. You guys gave me a reason to keep believing that we can make a change. We can do anything. Thank you all.

Iggy: *sniffs*

Me: Iggy are you crying?

Iggy: NO! MY EYES ARE SWEATING EMOTIONALLY!

Me: Suuuurrrrree.

Iggy: Its true!

Me: Mmmhmm.

Iggy: I'm tired!

Me: So am I! Plus I have a headache!

Iggy: Well go to sleep then!

Me: Well maybe I will!

Iggy: Fine!

Me: FINE!

Iggy & I: *burst out laughing* That was fun!

Me: I seriously do have a headache though. Review because I have a headache!

Iggy: I'm surprised.

Me: About what?

Iggy: You haven't gone a rant about The Walking Dead yet.

Me: OH YEAH! ON THE MID SEASON FINALE THE GOVERNOR KILLED HERSHELL! HE FLIPPING KILLED HERSHELL! AND HE ATTACKED RICK AND EVERYONE IN THE PRISON WITH A TANK! AND A TON OF GUNS! PLUS THEY KILLED POOR BABY JUDITH! BUT THEN DARYL DIXON WENT ALL CHUCK NORRIS ON DEM FOOLS THAT FOLLOWED THE GOVERNOR AND SHOVED A GRENADE IN THE THING THAT SHOT STUFF OUTTA THE TANK AND THEN THE TANK EXPLODED IN FIRE! BUT THEY KILLED HERSHELL! AND BETH WAS LEFT BEHIND WITH DARYL AND CARL AND RICK WERE TOO AND RICK IS PRACTICALLY DEAD BECAUSE THE GOVERNOR ATTACKED HIM AND WAS CHOKING HIM WHEN MASHONE CAME AND STABBED THE GOVERNOR THROUGH THE BACK AND KILLED HIM! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THEY KILLED HERSHELL! On that sad note we must end this chapter.

Iggy: Does that mean I can sleep now?!

Me: *rolls eyes* Yes Iggy.

Iggy: *falls asleep immediately* ZZZZZZZZ

Me: Remember to review questions for chapter 10's big Q & A!

R & R?


	9. Chapter 9

Me: This is going to be really short but oh well. So I PM with Saint and Fang. Well Fan fiction is a butt and didn't make one of her messages show until now. They DELETED ONE OF HER STORIES! "If Fang Was Gay" HAS BEEN DELETED! JUST BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T LIKE HOW IT WAS WRITTEN! THEY DIDN'T LIKE THE STYLE! SO ITS GONE NOW! I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M SICK OF FANFICTION BEING SO FLIPPING DUMB! I'M SICK OF THEM DELETING PEOPLE'S HARD WORK THEY ARE IDIOTS AND I SWEAR IF THEY DELETE ONE OF MY FRIEND'S OR JUST ANYONE'S STORY AGAIN... I will do everything I can to make that not happen. I know that sorry might not be the best thing to say because it doesn't make your story reappear but I truly am sorry that fan fiction is an idiot and deleted your story Saint.

Iggy: What about the Q & A?

Me: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW! ONE OF SAINT'S STORIES WERE DELETED!

Iggy: Fine I'll say it for you. Review questions because we only have one for next chapter's big Q & A.

Me: SAINT AGAIN I'M SO SO SO SO SO A MILLION BILLION INFINITY TIMES SORRY ABOUT YOUR STORY


	10. 10TH CHAPTER! BIG Q&A! 2565 WORDS!

Me: 9 REVIEWS ALREADY!? THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO MANY MORE SO'S MUCH! I WOULD PUT MORE EXCLAMATION MARKS BUT FANFICTION ALWAYS SAYS 'I DON'T LIKE SO MANY EXCLAMATION MARKS' AND DELETES THEM! SO I'VE COME UP WITH A WAY TO REBEL... TRY AND DELETE THIS FF! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HAHAHA! EXCLAMATION MARKS RULE! Not as much as you guys though! WE HIT 60 REVIEWS! To know that at some point 60 people were interested in our rebellion enough to leave a review... its insane. And its only been 10 chapters including this one. Thank you all. Speaking of 10 chapters... ITS THE BIG Q & A! YEAH! *sticks a party hat on Iggy's head*

Iggy: -_- Woo.

Me: Love the enthusiasm!

Iggy: Thanks. I try my hardest.

Me: Oh but two things before that. One: YAY I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKE THE WALKING DEAD! TheHandWeWereDealt reviewed saying she wants to kill the Governor! Let's kill him together! And numerous dõs: I love the fact that I've typed Iggy so many times on my phone that it'll now autocorrect words into Iggy. Its amazing.

Iggy: Yeah yeah I know I rule. Let's get onto questions.

Me: You're just saying that because Saint and Fang reviewed the first questions and you want to talk to Fang.

Iggy: ...No comment.

Me: *snorts* Let's see how long that'll last.

Iggy: Let's just do the questions.

Me: Eh I don't know...

Iggy: I'll get you in trouble at school if you don't.

Me: ...So the first question!

Iggy: That's right you goody goody.

Me: I AIN'T NO GOODY GOODY! I just don't like getting in trouble.

Iggy: You've never gotten in trouble in your life. Your mom's never even grounded you!

Me: As I said before I don't like getting in trouble...

Iggy: Goody goody.

Me: *glares*

Iggy: I feel like your glaring at me.

Me: *facepalm* I forgot you can't see my glare... BECAUSE YOU'RE BLIND!

Iggy: That was uncalled for!

Me: Because you're blind.

Iggy: You're hurting me!

Me: Why? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE!

Iggy: Now you're just overdoing it.

Me: I'm. Going. To. Be. Evil. And. Make. My. Readers. Get. Stuck. After. Every. Word. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Iggy: At least you aren't calling me blind... *facepalm* WHY'D I SAY THAT!?

Me: I should call you Blind Blondie! BECAUSE YOU'RE BLIND!

Blind Blondie: ...I hate you.

Me: *grins* Love you too buddy.

Iggy: *glares at the couch*

Me: Now onto the questions! So how I'm gonna do this is copy and paste the review into this chapter in italics. Then in regular print Iggy and I will barge in with our answers and comments. Or just stupid stuff in Ig's- I mean Blind Blondie's case.

Iggy: Meh. First like 18 questions-

Me: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE QUESTIONS SAINT AND FANG!

Iggy: You interrupted me! So fi-

Me: I'm interrupting you again by pasting the questions! Oh and because a lot of you review in script form when I'm talking I'm just gonna write BookNerd because otherwise it's too confusing.

_Me: Well, I saw they were doing a Q&A, and since I missed other cool stuff... WE SHOULD ASK QUESTIONS!_

Booknerd: Yes you should. And THANKS! Again THANKS for all the questions!

_Fang: Dear God..._

_Me: I'll start. What's your favorite color?_

Booknerd: *sitting in an all green room on a green chair wearing all green with a green t-shirt that says I LOVE GREEN* ...Blue.

Iggy: She lies!

Booknerd: ...Maybe. Ok it's green.

_Fang: Seriously? Real question: When do I get to see Iggy?_

Booknerd: You just saw him last chapter! Whiny much?

Iggy: YEAH! When do me and Fang get to see each other!?

Booknerd: Fang can see you when either you go to Saint's house or when Fang comes here. But you can't see him.

Iggy: ...I walked into that.

Booknerd: *pats Iggy's head* Yes you did. You walked blindly into it.

_Me: Yes, seriously. Fine, you want deep? Want is your stance on feminism and equality?_

Booknerd: I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED! I think even in today's society females are still considered lesser than men! In History today there was actually an example of nonequalism. We're learning about Egypt and all that stuff so when we were watching this video about Hatsheputs I was like "YEAH! YOU GO! LIKE A BOSS!" Because she was the first female pharaoh so of course I was like FINALLY! But even though her reign was AMAZING and very helpful to the Egyptians but when she died all the stupid males were like IT WAS SO WRONG TO HAVE A FEMALE LEADER so they chipped out all the evidence of her leading that they could find. So like the temples she built and heron hieroglyphics were chiseled out! PLUS guys in gym always think stuff like "HA! They're a bunch of girls! We're guys and this is sports so lets OWN 'em! HA!" AND THATS SO UNTRUE! I'm good at sports and I'm a girl! PLUS I have asthma. And then when-

Iggy: She's going to ramble forever if I don't stop her.

Booknerd: Humph.

_Fang: Ok, too deep. What's your favorite holiday?_

Booknerd: CHRISTMAS!

Iggy: THANKSGIVING BECAUSE THERE'S TONS OF FOOD! PLUS BOOKIE'S GRANDMA MAKES AMAZING FOOD! I feel bad for everyone who hasn't had her pie.

Booknerd: I don't like pie. Doesn't taste good.

Iggy: She's crazy.

_Me: Boring. What exactly is the function of a rubber duck._

Booknerd: Uhh... it squeaks when you squeeze it... and it's great to have in a bath... especially a bubble bath.

Iggy: ...What she said.

_Fang: You stole that from Arthur Weasley. Iggy, will you make food when you come visit? I miss your food..._

Iggy: I'll make you a feast.

Booknerd: Make me a feast!

Iggy: No.

Booknerd: BUT YOU LIVE HERE!

Iggy: Against my will!

Booknerd: You're no fun...

_Me: I bet you do... Which reminds me, Iggy, have you discovered... Figgy?_

Iggy: What's that?

Booknerd: I'll show you later buddy!

Iggy: Return question to Saint and Fang, should I be scared?

_Fang: Don't talk about that. What do you both want for Christmas?_

Booknerd: I LIKE CHRISTMAS!

Iggy: I want bombs and new cooking supplies. Also a rescue from Bookie's house would be great.

Booknerd: I want a toy Minecraft diamond axe! And ADVENTURE TIME STUFF! But most importantly MAXIMUM RIDE STUFF!

Iggy: She's a stalker! She has a wall dedicated to me and The Flock!

Booknerd: You should be honored Igs!

Iggy: I'm just creeped out.

_Me: Assuming they celebrate Christmas!_

_Fang: Or whatever holiday._

_Me: What should I do about my cat's allergic reactions?_

Booknerd: Take her to see a vet.

Iggy: That was our expert vet's opinion.

Booknerd: That'll be 500 dollars. STAT!

_Fang: They're not vets, Saint. On a scale of hot to handsome, how awesome do I look in the Maximum Ride manga, assuming you've seen it?_

Booknerd: I'm kind of scared to say this because everyone's gonna want to kill me...

Iggy: Spit it out.

Booknerd: I DON'T THINK YOU LOOK HOT, HANDSOME, CUTE, OR ANYTHING IN BETWEEN! *builds a fortress to protect myself from angry FANGirls* I'm sorry! I've just never found Fang attractive!

Iggy: YOU HEARD HER FANGIRLS! ATTACK!

_Me: On a scale of Jace Lightwood to Gilderoy Lockhart, how big is Fang's ego?_

Booknerd: Never heard of either of them so I'll say as big as the boy who sings like a girl that must not be named. (Hint: Dylan's secret identity!) Actually Fang's ego is bigger.

_Fang: Will never be as big as yours, Saint. Can I take Iggy to a concert?_

Booknerd: Aww! Trying to experience some Figgy with your guy friend!

Iggy: I WANNA GO TO A CONCERT WITH FANG! WHERE WE GOING!?

Booknerd: Wherever Fang's taking you.

Iggy: YAY!

_Me: Aw, Fang's taking Iggy on a date... Which of my fics is your favorite? (Fang made a point with my ego...)_

Booknerd: Well I have a 6 way tie between Maximum Star Wars: Episode IV, The Story Of Justin, Another Form Of Avian Bird Flu (Which by the way you HAVE to update or I will cause much suffer to you. I'm not going to tell you what because that takes away the element of surprise. Let's just say it involves, pink, a flamethrower, 20,000 Swedish Elves, and a Dorito. Beware.), St. Fang's Poetry Corner, A Day In Therapy, and Job Listings. It took all my will power not to add more of your awesome stories into that 6 way tie.

_Fang: (Thank you, Saint.) I AM NOT TAKING IGGY ON A DATE GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Why are fangirls so... Insane?_

Iggy: *shudders* I know what you mean bro. Just the other day... I'd rather not talk about it.

Booknerd: Drama queen. Fangirls are insane because they know they can't have you. Easy peasy.

_Me: If I were writing a series of short stories about a single dad and his daughter, based off of my fanfic "The Messy Room", do you think they'd be interesting enough that someone would read them?_

Booknerd: Yup! I know I would for sure and "The Messy Room" RULES! For any of you that haven't read it... READ IT!

Iggy: I'd do what she says... she owns a gun.

Booknerd: No sadly I don't. But I do own a Swedish Elf named Dippy! AND SOME TOOTHPASTE! Aren't I lucky?

_Fang: On a scale of George Foreman to Narcissus, how big is Saint's ego?_

Booknerd: I'd say about Morgan Freeman.

Iggy: Narcissus.

Booknerd: I still say Morgan Freeman!

_Me: You shut your mouth. Do you think I should get back to my homework?_

Booknerd: I'd rather PM with you and Fang (Reminds me. MESSAGE ME BACK!) but probably if you really need to...

Iggy: LET FANG STILL TALK!

Booknerd: *whacks Iggy with a herring* I'm putting this herring to good use!

_Fang: Yes._

_Me: Wasn't asking you._

_Fang: But you do._

_Me: -sigh- Fine... That's all... For now... :P_

Booknerd: That sounds so AWESOME if you say it with a Batman voice! So mysterious and cool!

Iggy: NO! I DON'T WANT FANG TO GO! COME BACK TO ME!

Booknerd: He's gone Ig. But _questions_ aren't! The next question is from... ViRepublic!

_Did Fang pay the child support?_

Booknerd: Hehe we'll be right back after I teach Iggy about this stuff...

-1 Learning Experience Later-

Iggy: If I say he didn't pay child support does that mean Fang owes me money?

Booknerd: Yeah I guess so.

Iggy: Then no he didn't pay!

Booknerd: Fair game. Next question, actually questions, are from erik'sgirlforever! EGF! YAY!

_1) What's your favorite kind of octopus?_

Booknerd: The kind with 8 tentacles!

Iggy: The kind that taste good!

Booknerd: *facepalm*

_2) Are seals the birds that fly? My friend is seriously mixed up seals and seagulls, and she doesn't trust Google._

Iggy: SEAGULLS ARE THE BIRDS! Seals are cute walrus like creatures.

Booknerd: Tell your friend when she can't trust Google anymore Wikipedia is always there for her.

_3) Favorite movie?_

Booknerd: Happy Feet! I LOVE PENGUINS!

Iggy: And for me Star Wars! All the explosions... so precious.

Booknerd: I like Star Wars too but Happy Feet rules all.

Iggy: Are we done with questions yet?

Me(I'm switching from Booknerd back to me now): Sadly we are. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE QUESTIONS! AND I WOULD LIKE TO WISH KirbyGamzeeGirl a.k.a KGG A VERY HAPPY AND 1 DAY LATE BIRTHDAY! I didn't see your review yesterday:( I'm sorry. EVERYONE YOU SHOULD REVIEW SAYING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAINT! I'll post all the happy birthday reviews to KGG in the next chapter!

Iggy: I've been holding this back all chapter but I don't want Bookie to be sued... D-D-D-D-DISCLAIMER: BOOKIE DON'T OWN NOTHING!

Me: Aww thanks Iggy!

Iggy: And Fang! REMEMBER TO PAY CHILD SUPPORT! I WANT THAT MONEY! Uhh for Justin of course... yeah...

Me: That reminds me! Well we're studying mythology in reading. When I heard that I was super excited because I love Greek and Roman mythology! I really love the Percy Jackson and Heroes Of Olympus series too! So in spirit of my love for mythology and us studying it in reading should I make a Heroes Of Olympus/Percy Jackson parody? You guys tell me if I should or not! Actually pick summary 1 2 or 3. What you guys pick is what I'll do.

1. Inspired by the story MR SPOOF by xxgldxx a funny spoof of the WHOLE Heroes Of Olympus series! Example for the 1st chapter:

Leo: Hey Jason! LET'S GO BLOW STUFF UP!

Jason: Uhhh who are you? Weirdo.

Piper: Come on Jason quit messing around! He's your one and only bff! And I'm your oh so amazing girlfriend *flips hair*

Jason: I'm pretty sure I'd know if the elf over there was my bestie! I'd never be friends with that guy...

Piper: Oh but you will. *waves two fingers* You are best friends with Leo

Jason: I am best friends with Leo.

Leo: WOAH BEAUTY QUEEN ARE YOU A JEDI!?

Piper: *waves two fingers* You saw nothing.

So that's a short part of what chapter 1 would look like here's summary 2

2. Gaea is about to rise and it's time for battle. The heroes have a secret weapon that only Leo can unleash on Gaea's forces. The question is will he be able to figure it out in time? Will Piper face what she saw coming in her knife Katotroplis? Will I ever be good at summaries?

3. Random one-shot scenes I think of that may vary from an intense battle to a food fight in the Mess Hall. I personally find this idea a little interesting because it won't solely be adventure, or humor, or even mystery. It'll be a bit of everything.

Iggy: Pick number 4.

Me: There is no number four Blind Blondie. So I think that's a wrap for OUR 10TH CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MORE THAN ALOT OF SO'S MUCH! Please review! Your reviews mean so much to me! Pick a summary, wish KGG a happy happy birthday too! Igs take us away.

Iggy: Well Bookie actually gave stuff I'm suppose to say... I don't really wanna but I'm scared of her so *switches to fake happy voice* let's aim for 10 reviews for our 10th chapter. Yay. Bye everybody! Review saying #Iggy'sTheBest. BYE!

R & R?


	11. Chapter 11

Me: ZOMG! *hyperventilates*

Iggy: Booknerd calm down.

Me: NO WAY! 7 REVIEWS!

Iggy: Didn't you get that many last time?

Me: ...QUIT RUINING IT IGGY! EVERY REVIEW IS SPECIAL! AND 7 REVIEWS IS A TON AND A HALF! PLUS LAST CHAPTER WAS THE 10TH CHAPTER! YAYAYAY!

Iggy: Good for you. Can I go to Fang's?

Me: I think Fangles is mad at you.

Iggy: What?! NO!

Me: Yeah because in Saint and Fang's review he yelled at you for wanting the child support.

Iggy: I don't admit the child's real! I JUST WANT MONEY! Fang give me cash and I'll take it back.

Me: Come on Igs. You know Justin is real.

Iggy: Yeah yeah and Fang's a deadbeat dad. Just give me cash.

Me: Iggy. Say the line I made for you.

Iggy: Pay me 5 bucks and I will.

Me: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND WANTING MONEY!?

Iggy: I-

Me: You know what? Don't answer that! I already know the answer. You blew all your money on Fang's hair products.

Iggy: ...no comment.

Me: I KNEW IT! YOU'RE SMUGGLING FANG'S HAIR PRODUCTS THROUGH THE PORTAL! The one Fang came through for truth or dare!

Iggy: Now that's not true. I throw money on Fang's pillow and then smuggle the hair care through.

Me: -_- *facepalm*

Iggy: At least I don't watch squirrels!

Me: Haha. Ha. That's funny. Actually that is really funny but I'm too tired to laugh. It's funny because in Language class last Friday our warm involved a sentence my teacher came up with. It was: My babysitter has us watch squirrels!

Iggy: And while we were discussing the errors in that sentence,

Me: My teacher said "There's one more problem. If your babysitter makes you watch squirrels... you should probably get a new babysitter." *cue the drum thing (baboom chh)

Iggy: It's not funny when you say it.

Me: Whatever. Anyway egf wished you a happy birthday KGG! Here's her review! It's gonna be in italics

_Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRBY AND SAINT! Or is it just Kirby? I don't know, just HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! There, that otta do it!_

_Iggy: Egf is currently trying to type and scarf toaster strudel down her mouth... this is disturbing..._

_Me: When have i ever something NOT disturbing?_

_Iggy: Point._

_Me: Thanks for answering!_

_Iggy: We really appreciate it_

_Me: AWWWWW! What a good little Iggy!_

_Iggy: Yes i know, I'm spectacular. Can i have lighter fluid now?_

_Me: Sur-WAIT..._

_Iggy: I thought that would work..._

_Me: AAAANNNNYYYYWWWAAAAYYYSSSS, i LOVE Walking Dead too! I was crying when hershel died. I also love Percy Jackson! I haven't read heroes of Olympus yet, but I've been meaning to. I'd pick summary 4 but they all look good :D Also i didn't really think Fang was all that cute either...*curls in ball and hides under covers to avoid fangirl attack* his hair is too long I'M SORRY!_

_Iggy: Hurry and wrap it up we have stuff to do_

_Me: What STUFF?_

_Iggy: You know, stuff._

_Me: Iggy WE'RE NOT GOING TO BLOW UP THE BUILDING BEHIND MY HOUSE! It scares the heebie jeebies outta me!_

_Iggy: Exactly why we're blowing it up!_

_Me: Well then you'll have to go inside to put the explosive inside!_

_Iggy: ...I see your point_

_Me: Exactly. I better get going. I have homework and a D in Turkish. Keep writing! Gule gule! That means bye bye_

_Iggy: It's also the only thing you know_

_Me:...maybe._

Iggy: Yay.

Me: Saint was it your birthday? I'm very confused... if it was your birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Iggy: What's wrong with you Bookie?

Me: I GOT 99 PROBLEMS AND GUURRRL YOU AIN'T ONE OF 'EM!

Iggy: ...I'm not a girl.

Me: Well I'm in a quote mood so too bad!

Iggy: ?

Me: I'm going to list some of my favorite quotes now!

To be a writer you first have to master the art of plot holes.

You know in ways a lot of my favorite writers are like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. They followed a plot bunny and then they fell in a plot hole.

You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only option you have.

Iggy: Oh no! IT'S CONTAGIOUS! I SUDDENLY FEEL THE URGE TO SPOUT FORTUNE COOKIE POOP!

Move on. It's just a chapter in the past. But don't close the book, just turn the page.

To be old and wise you first have to be young and stupid.

Your lucky numbers are: 1,18,12,13,99,20, and 14.

Me: Lucky numbers?

Iggy: I told you I was going to spout fortune cookie stuff.

Me: *facepalm* MORE QUOTES!

I am too positive to be doubtful, too optimistic to be fearful. And too determined to be defeated. (This is true. We're all too determined to let Fanfiction defeat us.)

Feed me chocolate.

Iggy: That's a quote?

Me: No. It's a command. FEED ME CHOCOLATE! *opens mouth*

Iggy: I'll feed you quotes.

Stand up for what is right. Even if you're standing alone.

Procrastinators UNITE... tomorrow.

I'm not random. You just can't think as fast as me.

Me: I want to say the final quote!

When something goes wrong in life just yell "PLOT TWIST!" and move on.

Iggy: PLOT TWIST PLOT TWIST PLOT TWIST!

Me: ?

Iggy: You said when something goes wrong yell plot twist.

Me: What went wrong?

Iggy: You kidnapped me.

Me: Great now listen to the other half of the quote MOVE ON!

Iggy: Meh.

Me: I JUST REMEMBERED! So how do paleontologists and scientists know what dinosaurs said? Really how do they?! They don't know that they said "ROAR". My friend actually came up with this question and this next comment. Let's just call my friend NShad. This is what he said.

NShad: That would make Jurassic Park WAY different. Imagine two people standing by a river then a T-Rex comes. The people scream and then the T-Rex opens it's mouth *makes voice really high* "Heeeyyyy! Like OMG do you like this river two? WOW! That's like so fun! I hang out here all the time!" then the people would scream "AAAHH IT SOUNDS SO SCARY!"

Me: My other friend, Iggy, and I were laughing our butts off.

Iggy: Yeahh... so...zzzzzz

Me: *whacks Iggy with herring* WAKE UP!

Iggy: *mutters* yeah... course... *collapses*

Me: Well since he's not getting up I should probably end the chapter. So I'm going to end it with a question. Whoever answers with an answer that makes sense gets to make the next contest and prize. The question is... if Pinnochio said "My nose will grow" what would happen? Oh and since no one picked a summary last chapter I started a story called PJO Oneshots. Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means so much!

R & R?


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hi rebels. I'm kind of sad. Before I go more in depth about that I would like to say thank you to KirbyGamzeeGirl, Nai'sMindOnFire, and Reflections of Twilight. Thank you all for reviewing! Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks but it's winter break now so I can update. Yay. Sorry if I'm not as upbeat and random as usual but I'm not in too good a mood. Firstly my keyboard stinks as does my computer. YA HEAR THAT PEDRO?!

-This Message Was Interrupted For Being Too Mean-

Me: *sighs* Sorry Pedro. As I was saying my keyboard doesn't realize I'm hitting certain buttons so what I type is messed up. Also my computer is super slow which is driving me CRAZY! Now onto the main reason of sadness. I thought this story would help our case of not being allowed to write in chat. It's not. At least not that I know of. In fact less and less people are reading and reviewing this. I'm going to send Fanfiction an email about how unfair this is. I will. I'm hoping you all will help me. Review your comments on the topic NO CHAT FORMAT. I'm going to add all those comments to the letter so Fanfiction knows that a lot of people are angry about this.

Iggy: *yawns* I'm bored.

Me: Yeah well cry me a river, build a bridge, AND GET OVER IT!

Iggy: Jeez your angry.

Me: Bah humbug!

Iggy: Ok Scrooge.

Me: You did not just say that.

Iggy: Yo Scrooge your hearing might be off because I did.

Me: Why you little *lunges after Iggy*

Iggy: *scrambles off of couch* EEP!

Me: ...*laughs* You really just yelled EEP?

Iggy: ...no.

Me: Then what'd you yell?

Iggy: Uhhh BLEEP. Yeah.

Me: Why'd you yell bleep?

Iggy: Umm because I didn't want to swear?

Me: Mmhmm. Suuurreee.

Iggy: So about that weather... *is sweating* Crazy huh?

Me: Yeah Mr. EEP. *whacks Iggy with herring*

Iggy: Owwww.

Me: Baby.

Iggy: Is what you are.

Me: *whacks with herring* NUH UH!

Iggy: OW!

Me: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DISCLAIMER DONE!

Iggy: You do own your new sweatshirt. *frowns*

Me: He's only upset because his ego was hurt. For Christmas my aunt got me a sweatshirt that says Fang on it.

Iggy: I'm the one you kidnapped but Fang's name is on that shirt?!

Me: Maybe she picked the one with Fang's name because he's not as annoying as you.

Iggy: At least I'm not a deadbeat dad!

Me: Well...you have a point there. They should make a shirt that says "Fang. JUST PAY THE CHILD SUPPORT!"

Iggy: I'd love to get that for Christmas.

Me: You just might. OH AND GUESS WHAT!?

Iggy: Not this again.

Me: I'M AN AUNT! MY NIECE IS SO ADORABLE! I have a picture of her as my wallpaper on my phone.

Iggy: Yay.

Me: Now for the winner of last chapter's contest. The question was: What would happen if Pinnochio said "My nose will grow."

Iggy: The winner was Nai'sMindOnFire.

Me: Yes and thank you Iggy for completely stealing what I was about to say. And her answer wa-

Iggy: The laws of time and space would be broken.

Me: I swear Iggy if you interrupt me one mo-

Iggy: So NMOF. You get to make the next contest and prize.

Me: ...You're dead.

Iggy: *gulps* Sorry?

Me: Hey Dippy! Get in here! Do you hear something?

Dippy: Nope.

Iggy: WOW! That's low! Giving me the silent treatment.

Dippy: Maybe it's the wind. Want me to shut a window?

Me: Yeah. How about that one! *points to window Iggy's hand is on*

Iggy: What one?

Dippy: Yeah that one sounds good. *slams window down on Iggy's hand*

Iggy: OWWWWWWWWWW! *is crying and sucking on hand* MOMMYYYYY!

Me: Oh hey Iggy! Where were you?

Iggy: I hate you.

Me: Hurtful! What'd I ever do to you?

Iggy: You were born.

Me: Well then! Someone's in a jerky mood. Speaking of jerky I want some beef jerky. I'm hungry.

Iggy: Three days 'til Christmas.

Me: Next chapter will be Christmas themed. Speaking of Christmas... Sparklejane84 and I came up with a SpongeBob parody to Jingle Bells.

_Jingle Bells  
Plankton Smells  
Patrick is stuuupiiid  
Spongebob drank some eggnog  
Then he got all big  
HEY!_

Iggy: Truly a heartwarming song. Do you think Fang would like a needle for Christmas?

Me: He'd hate that!

Iggy: Perfect!

Me: You just want to be killed don't you?

Iggy: I'm trying to break a world record. Person On Most Hit Lists.

Me: You'd be disqualified.

Iggy: Why?

Me: Your an Avian American. Not a person. Plus you'd have to compete with me.

Iggy: Hmph,

Me: I think that's a good spot to end this chapter.

R & R?


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey rebels! So well, again 3 reviews! Thank you for all the reviews,every review makes me smile! But, I just know we can do better! I am not saying I'm ungrateful because I know 3 is ALOT! But I also know we have gotten 7 on one chapter in a day. I'm just kinda sad to see that people have been abandoning the rebellion. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Iggy: Booooorrrrrred!

Me: Yeah me too.

Iggy: I want to do SOMETHING!

Me: We could go set some wombats on fire.

Iggy: *shrugs* Works for me.

-At a wombat farm-

Farmer: Hi there!

Me: Hello sir! We'd like to show you a magic trick! We would like to borrow 1 or 2 wombats for it.

Farmer: *chuckles* Are you gonna pull a wombat out of a hat?

Iggy: *grins* Something like that.

Farmer: Here. *gets two wombats* Two squirrely wombats. On the house.

Me: Thank you sir.

Farmer: No problem.

Iggy: Booknerd. If you will. *holds out hand*

Me: My pleasure. *hands flamethrower*

Farmer: Umm what you doing with that?

Iggy: *sets wombat lightly in fire* Hehe. If only I could see this beauty!

Me: WONDERFUL!

Farmer: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Iggy: Showing Fang that roasted farm wombat is a much better delicacy than roasted desert rat. DUH!

Farmer: LEAVE!

Me: Aww but we were gonna share some roasted farm wombat.

Farmer: *chucks wombats at us*

Iggy: *takes bite of roasted wombat and catches a wombat* THANKS FOR SUPPER!

Me: How do you do that?!

Iggy:*smirks* Years of practice.

-Back home-

Me: *still laughing* What now?

Iggy: You could do what you said you would to your sisters.

Me: True. But that doesn't sound fun.

Iggy: Just do it.

Me: Ok well first I'll talk about Jenna's. Then Jessie's. Alright so my older sister Jenna has been through tough stuff through out the past few years. She has been battling an eating disorder. Anorexia. So whilst she was in the hospital and such she noticed people donate and give to things like cancer all the time but no one gives anorexic kids a second thought. So she started a nonprofit organization called Jenna's Battle Blankets. She creates tie blankets to give to anorexic kids and people can buy tie blankets and the money goes to the organization. Its a great cause.

Iggy: Check out her Facebook page Jenna's Battle Blankets.

Me: Onto Jessie. So my other older sister Jessie has also had quite a hard time. At age 3 she was diagnosed with Ewing's Sarcoma Cancer. At age 8 it came back and she lost her shoulder blade bone. At age 10 it was back and she lost her leg to cancer. At 12 she was in remission. Then it came back at her current age. 13. But she is winning the battle right now. And she wanted to give back to the people and hospital that helped her so much! So she makes gift bags to give to people in the hospital! Its amazing. Check out her Facebook Page "Jessie's Journey"

Iggy: Now that you're done ramblin-

Me: HEY! You're the one who told me to ramble like a blue monkey who just ate a quesidilla!

Iggy: No. I said ramble like a green ape that just ate a tacquilla. Big difference.

Me: *huffs* Whatever.

Iggy: *crosses arms and makes voice high* Whatever!

Me: You're stupid.

Iggy: You're stupid.

Me: Oh yeah? WELL YOUR A JELLO SQUEAZER AND IMMA SHOVE A RUSTY SPORK IN YOUR BELLY BUTTON!

Iggy: Violent much?

Me: ...let's move on!

Iggy: Oh so now you're changing the subject from your violence issues!

Me: Yeah pretty much. So as you know Nai'sMindOnFire won last chapter's contest! And the prize was to make the contest and prize for this chapter! Here was her entry!

NMOF: Make a six sentence story using only random words you find while flipping through a dictionary. Doesn't have to make sense.

Prize: The satisfaction of winning and Nai's imaginary friend Dave will come live with you for a week!

Me: Congrats again Nai!

Iggy: Yippidy doo da. Hooray. I want food.

Me: Eat this. *shoves roasted wombat in Iggy's lap*

Iggy: Yum. Better than a donut.

Me: Yup I know I'm too kind. Too kind. Oh and I have a question for all of you. So when I read a book I feel whatever the current character in POV is feeling. Like if it says "I felt so guilty about yelling" All of a sudden I'm overcome with this wave of guilt. Or if it says "I was getting lightheaded and dizzy" I feel like I'm about to faint. Does that happen to any of you? AM I NORMAL! He he of course not. 9 out of 10 voices say I'm insane. The tenth one is undecided.

Iggy: I AM GANDALF THE GREY! HEAR ME ROAR.

Me: We saw the new Hobbit movie today. Lemme tell you.

Iggy: Best.

Me: Movie.

Iggy and I: EVER!

Iggy: I couldn't see it but I heard the amazingness.

Me: Legolas and Tauriel are the best team ever! They slayed all those orcs in seconds when Thorin could hardly slay one! I wanna be an elf!

Dippy The Swedish Elf: Them? Not too bad. They're my cousins.

Me & Iggy: LET US MEET THEM! PLEASE!

Dippy: No. Bye!

Me: AUTA MIQULA ORQU! (Go kiss an orc)

Dippy: *gasps* Amin feuya ten' lle. (You disgust me)

Me: MAER! Thî auta vi! (GOOD! Now leave us!)

Dippy: Amin delotha lle! *leaves* (I hate you!)

Iggy: Whaa?

Me: We were having an argument in the language of the Elves.

Iggy: It sounded intense...

Me: Nahh we do this all the time. Its fun!

Dippy: *sticks head in room* To the blind one. Llie 'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina. *leaves* (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny)

Iggy: What'd he say?

Me: Nothing Igs . *pats Iggy's back* Don't worry you're not 'vanima' (ugly)

Iggy: What?

Me: Exactly. Rebels I love knowing I have your support with the rebellion and the best way for me to know is REVIEW! PLEASE!

R & R?


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Thank you Nai'sMindOnFire so much for that review! It is currently 11:42 P.M on December 31st.

Iggy: And she's making me stay up with her. And we're not even doing anything. This stinks.

Me: HEY! We played an intense game of Monopoly earlier!

Iggy: Says you.

Me: Whatever Scrooge. I JUST THOUGHT SOMETHING AMAZING! OK SO WHEN I SAID THAT I WAS THINKING

Iggy: A dangerous past time for you.

Me: SCROOGE IS TOO BORING I SHOULD SAY SCROOGY BUT THEN I'M LIKE WAIT THATS LIKE SCOOBY SO THEN I'M LIKE "BAM! New story right there! SCROOGY DOOBY DOO!" He he Scroogy could be a ship name for Scrooge and Scooby.

Iggy: ...As I said thinking is a VERY dangerous past time for you.

Me: No tis amazing. Thank you very much sir!

Iggy: It is now 11: 49. 11 minutes until I can sleep.

Me: This was just a short little HAPPY NEW YEAR thing to welcome 2014! I shall hit post at exactly 12:00 P.M err A.M. At midnight.

R & R?


	15. My First Named Chapter scary

Me: *grinning maniacally*

Iggy: *biting a sandwich*

Me: *still grinning maniacally*

Iggy: *chewing a sandwich*

Me: *STILL grinning maniacally*

Iggy: *licking peanut butter off of hands*

Me: GUESS WHO'S HAPPIER THAN... uhh something happy?!

Iggy: Me.

Me: No. ME! 9 REVIEWS! THAT'S AMAZING! I'M SO GLAD TO KNOW YOU ALL STILL SUPPORT THE REBELLION! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-29 days later

Me: HHHHHHHHHH. AH!

Iggy: *snoring*

Me: *whacks with herring* WAKE UP AND TELL THE REBELS THANKS!

Iggy: Thanks. Can I sleep now?

Me: Until I finish rebellion announcements. Ok so you guys know that I said I was going to send Fanfiction an email concerning the rebellion. Well I did. And Fanfiction is being a coward and won't reply to the email I sent 2 WEEKS AGO! I plan on resending soon and if you would like me to put a note from you in it to ff leave your note in the reviews please. On a lighter notice (I sound like a news reporter. 0.o) FlockPack (A new rebel let's give her a round of applause!) asked me to start naming chapters. So I will! Lastly Saint gave me the idea of starting a petition against the no script forum rule and I think I might. If this becomes true I'll let you all know ASAP! Alright that's all! NOW IGGY WAKE UP!

Iggy: *sleep muttering* How do you get your hair so silky Fangles?

Me: *whispers in Iggy's ear* Why, with peanut grease of course! What else my silly one?

Iggy: Mmmm I like peanuts... like like Ellie. My pet elephant. She loves peanuts.

Me: Ellie sounds like a certain someone we know...

Iggy: Ella. I named sweet Ellie after Ella!

Me: Mmhmm.

Iggy: Let's go surf the grapes now Fang!

Me: one. Two. Three. WAKE UP!

Iggy: *shoots up* HUH?! IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE? WHERE'S MY TINFOIL PANTS!?

Me: No and tinfoil pants? Really dude?

Iggy: They come in handy!

Me: Yeah if your auditioning for Tin Man at a Wizard Of Oz play!

Iggy: Exactly! The tin pants have saved me from being an understudy many many times.

Me: *face palm* Not the point but anyways it sounds like Ella needs to come over for a "play date" Hmm?

Iggy: *blushing* What are you talking about..?

Me: You sleep talk. Did you know that?

Iggy: No.

Me: Does "surfing the grapes" ring a bell?

Iggy: I dreamed about tha- oh.

Me: Yeah...

Iggy: You're not putting that online are you?

Me: Yeah...

Iggy: Can you call me a taxi? So I can leave!

Me: Ok. You're a taxi.

Iggy: *glares* Haha. Very funny. I lost.

Me: I HATE YOU SO MUCH IGGY! I LOST!

Iggy: Sesame Street time?

Me: Yeah.

-During Sesame Street-

Count The Vampire: How many balloons are there?

Me: 3!

Iggy: I'll take her word for it!

Count: Is there 1 balloon?

Me: I just said 3! Are you deaf?

Count: Are there 2 balloons?

Me: THERE'S 3 FLIPPING BALLOONS! ONE. TWO. THREE!

Count: Are there 3 balloons?

Me: You know what? No. There are 37153839 balloons.

Count: That's right!

Me: *foaming at mouth* WUUUUURRRRGHHH YUB NUB!

Iggy: *huddled up in corner* Not the Chewbacca/Ewok speech again.

Me: LUKA LUKA! *throws rubber Rubix Cubes at Iggy* YUB REEEEWWWURRRGHHH!

Iggy: BUT I WANTED BEEF! Not this artificial pork!

Me: Purple.

Iggy: GIVE ME BEEF OR GIVE ME PIZZA!

Me: Purple.

Iggy: Oh no. She's in Dwight mode again.

Me: purple.

Iggy: Dwight is from the Origami Yoda series. He says purple a lot.

Me: A sandwich you are. Peanut butter you are not.

Iggy: But I like peanut butter.

Me: Peanut butter. Learn to live without young Jedi will.

Iggy: ...Yo Palpatine! Where's the sign up sheet to be evil?

Emperor Palpatine: Bathroom. Third stall.

Iggy: Thanks!

Me: How did he get in here?! His atoms are strange. My atoms are cool. Like Bob The Blob. Or uhh the toilet. But not like the stupid scratch on my leg. I was fighting the ferocious, terrifying, monstrous...VOLLEYBALL! As I was about to strike it down it manipulated me into striking my leg with my sharp nails. You gotta be mighty careful fighting that creature.

Iggy: Sounds worse than an Eraser.

Me: *nods* It is. Sorry for the shorter chapter! But I gotta go to bed. Review please!

R & R?


End file.
